1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microphone devices and methods for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
MEMS microphone dies are often secured within a package for environmental protection, for acoustic back volume and to aid in connecting the die to a larger circuit. The package can include a package lid mounted to a package substrate, and an aperture can be formed through some portion of the package to allow audio signals to reach the microphone.
It can be important for a back volume of a MEMS microphone die to be relatively large. For example, microphone sensitivity of the die can be improved by increasing the back volume. There is a need for improved packaging of integrated microphone devices, including packages with increased acoustic back volume.